


Gold Digger

by Sivan325



Series: Treasure Hunters - Slash - AU [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort!Chris, First Time, Hurt!Ezra, M/M, Not Beta Read, Treasure Hunters series, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Gold worth more than love? Even though you love someone trust is a bigger issue to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Magnificent 7 is not belong to me, neither the characters. I'm only playing...
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> **Roles:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ezra – Con man and cheater to get information from outsiders about treasures.
> 
> Nathan – First aid, healer. Have connection in high places, can bring fast helicopter for immediate rescue and hospitals.
> 
> Vin \- Indian Tracker; have a good eye and hearing. The winds are always with him.
> 
> Buck – Ladies's man; know how to reach to the right cave with a quite resourceful from the opposite kind.
> 
> JD Dunne – Computer guy who loves to use the digital to help the guys, using track devise to follow others.
> 
> Josiah – Preacher in his past. The stronger one, who helps the team to get out everything in their way, using his cooking skill when it's needs.
> 
> Chris – The leader of the Treasure Hunters. Lost his wife and son in cave in, buried alive.

Ezra was inside the cave with Vin, as he helped the man with the gear to dig deeply in the cave walls.

Buck and JD were in town celebrating the last found, diamonds with the women and alcohol, while the other watched their camp.

Nathan and Josiah sat by the fire, watching as Chris supervised the digging, seemed afraid to enter inside, still have running images of the loss of his family.

Ezra noticed that the gear was going to be break anytime soon if his teammates will finally decide to buy a new set of gear.

"What's wrong Ezra?" Vin asked as he noticed his friend stopped digging so suddenly and stared at something like he was on trance.

"I think that if we are going to find anything, we need to buy ourselves the best digging set." Ezra replied.

"You are taking things so seriously, chill out," Vin tried to calm his friend as he added, "This is my gear that I gave you all, and I know that Buck and Chris have theirs."

"They didn't use their for years, and yours is very rusty," Ezra said, and then he added, "Next time we will find anything worth, I'm going to buy you all the finest gear, because I can't see you work with this thing, knowing that it might be a grave danger someday."

Vin sighed heavily, knowing that it's not going to work with Ezra complains, so he decided to let Chris knows.

"Hey Chris, can you help me around here?" Vin asked.

"What is it?" Chris walked a bit, but stopped at the entrance of the cave.

"Ezra can't quit complaining, and not digging." Vin replied much to Ezra's dislike.

"Ezra, what is it _this time_?" Chris asked with the hint of warning in his voice.

"Instead of celebrating of our recent diamonds treasure I advised Vin that we should buy ourselves a new gear to dig, is that a problem?" Ezra asked and could feel himself shaking as the anger rising at his voice.

"With you there is always something up and you won't dig, I don't know why I bother to take you… after all you are _just_ a cheater to us." Chris barked at him angrily, shaken at the feeling that he felt toward the conman, not knowing why it hurts so much.

"Just a cheater to you?" Ezra asked as he took one step forward him.

"Yes, you are." Chris confirmed and turned away.

"Nathan, I could use your help right now," Chris called and waited for the doc to come closer to him, and then he added, "I need you to replace Ezra and digging with Vin."

Nathan exchanged look between Chris and Ezra, not knowing what occurred between them, but decide not to say a word, probably Vin will tell him inside.

Ezra Standish pushed passes Chris's shoulder and walked through the camp collecting his things, and before leaving, Chris could hear him saying to Josiah: "It was nice working with you Mr. Sanchez."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean it was nice working? Wait… where do you think that you are going?" Josiah asked him and tried to keep up with him, but being not succeeded.

Josiah then walked toward Chris, "You want to tell me what was that all about?"

"No, it doesn't matter; you have nothing to worry about." Chris replied and then he was back standing in the entrance of the cave watching the two men working.

When nightfall came, as darkness filled them, the light of fire and scenes of meal were in the air, the team minus one began to talk on the recent event; Ezra's missing, or rather quit.

"He'll be back," Buck said a bit of cheerful, while glaring at his long time friend, "Some of his stuff is still here, though I've noticed that your car is missing."

"He stole my car?" Chris was furious, and then he added, "He is a cheater and a thief now, I don't know what I was thinking taking him to be in our team."

"He didn't steal it, he left a note, and he just borrowed it." Buck came to the conman defended although he wasn't present.

"Borrowed? Oh… I have no idea why I bother to get him on my team in the first place; he is nothing but a cheater and a thief to us." Chris muttered.

"What else did he wrote in the note?" Josiah asked with curiosity as he ignored Chris's voice.

"We don't need him!" Chris voice was heard.

" _You_ might not need him, but he is _our_ friend." JD pointed toward Chris, and waited to Buck to read the content of the note.

"Well… what did he wrote?" Nathan urged Buck.

"He wrote that he'll come in the morning to collect his things and move on," Buck replied as he sighed heavily before turning to glare at Chris, "Since when his words doesn't count?"

"Since all he could think is about money and nothing else." Chris glared to him back as he replied.

"How come you replaced Nathan with Ezra? What happened?" Buck asked not believe the words which Chris' provided.

"He told Vin something about our gear, and I've had enough of his complaining over and over." Chris replied.

"Something wrong with our gear?" Buck asked and then he turned toward Vin, "It was my gear that you used in the cave this morning."

"How can you tell? It was under my name, why did you switch it in the first place?" Vin asked.

"I think someone did it." Buck replied.

"I think that I know who it was, and now I'm glad that he's out of my team." Chris noted.

"How can we find him?" JD asked.

"Locate Chris's GPS and trace it." Josiah replied to the young tech.

JD placed his laptop and started to work; few minutes later, he found him.

"Found him, I mean the car."

"Where is my car?" Chris asked.

"You are not going to believe it…" JD grinned.

"Stop grinning and tell me," Chris asked, and then he added cursing Ezra, "I'll kill that man. How dare he borrow my car? Why did he not steal yours?"

"Probably cause you the one that pissed him off." A new voice was heard behind him.

"Ezra, it's good to see you man." Buck stood and walked toward the conman, hugging him.

"It was no call of what Chris did to you." Buck added though he noticed how stiff the man in front of him was.

"What's done is done; I decided to collect _all_ my things now." Ezra merely said and then walked away from the group.

Few moments later, they could see Ezra walking with a bag in his back, as a lantern was in his hand, walking toward the cave.

"Where is the fool is going?" Chris asked them, as he watched in wonder.

"I don't know," Buck replied and then he asked him, "Why don't you ask him yourself? Because the way I can see it; he prefers to be alone in the cold than near the fire with us."

Chris sighed heavily knowing that is going to be rough, though he didn't decide to whom.

Chris walked toward him, and stopped himself before the entrance of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ezra get outside the cave, it's not safe." Chris asked from him.

"Or what you'll do? Shoot me?" Ezra mattered to him, and then he added with defeated shoulders, "Go ahead, end my misery, because I'm letting go from the pain as I had enough."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Chris asked him as he wished he could see the man's eyes.

"You did in some way…" Ezra replied and walked deeper in the cave, care not of what will happen to him.

"How? What exactly did I do to you?" Chris asked.

"Sometimes words and acts hurt more than taking a beating or bullets." Ezra replied, and glad that the darkness hide the beautiful figure in front of him.

"Ezra, don't you go away from me…" Chris said, receiving nothing from the other man.

With no success, he walked back to the camp.

"We'll see him in the morning." Josiah clasps his hands with hope, hoping in his heart that Ezra won't disappear, he was a value to them, and he missed his friend.

They did not see him in the morning.

Later they noticed the disaster; the cave was not in front of them anymore, something blocked the entrance.

"JD checked to see what’s happened, while I and Josiah will try to move the rocks." Chris ordered, and headed toward the cave. 

Chris almost losing a heartbeat hoping that Ezra is not ends up dead.

Buck and Nathan followed them.

"I found what's happened…" JD ran toward them.

"What is it then?" Buck asked him.

"Earthquake, but it was mild enough to feel it." JD replied.

"I knew that the cave wasn't safe enough." Chris mumbled.

"You sure didn't say it aloud as you let us dig in." Nathan glared at the leader.

"We just have to hope that the fool is still amongst the living." Chris said weakly though softly. He was worried for the man's life.

"Is that a worry that I hear?" Buck asked him, and could see that he touched a nerve there.

"Shut it Buck." Chris glared at him and helped Josiah to lift the rocks from the cave which was the entrance.

"Let's get him out, hopefully in one piece." Josiah hoped.

They moved the rocks much to their strength and then they took some moments to rest, gather their strength.

When there was a hole cleared, much to the darkness and smell of dust that covered their noses; Josiah called for Ezra.

Josiah could hear a moan, and called again, "Ezra, are you all right?"

"Ezra…" Chris called, but receives nothing. 

The silent was killing him, and the rest of his team, believing the worst.

"JD!" Josiah called, as he has an idea.

The tech came soon as he heard the name.

"What is it J man?" JD asked with joy in his voice.

"J man? Never mind that now," Josiah sighed heavily, and then he added his request, "Can you fit through the hole and see if Ezra is still amongst the living?"

JD examined the hole before replying, "I think that I'm fit to it."

With that JD went back to the camp.

"JD, what the hell are you doing?" Buck asked.

"I'm going to change my clothes; I don't want them to catch some dust." JD replied and continued walking.

"I think that he was affected well by Ezra's influence." Nathan remarked at them.

"You think?" Chris asked him back.

Nathan nodded and waited patient as he could as he was worried about the gambler's sake.

Few minutes later, JD appears ready to slide to anything they'll give him.

"Give us a shout when you see him, all right? Be safe." Chris told him with concerning in his voice.

"I'll try." JD told him and slide one leg through the hole, his head and the rest of his slim body.

Once he was on the other side, JD let them know that he is all right, and set to looking for Ezra.

JD flipped on the little flashlight he had and went on inside the cave.

"Ezra, where are you?" JD asked, as he searched but still not see any sight of his friend. His heart grows heavy with fear.

"Ezra, please say something so I would know that you are ok?" JD asked through the darkness though merely light came from his flashlight.

There was a soft but weak moaned heard inside the cave, although JD finds it a problem to proceed as other rocks blocked his way to read to the sound.

The young man sighed heavily and turned around; knowing that he will need help to get through.

When JD appeared, Chris asked, "Is Ezra all right?"

"I don't know, that way is blocked." JD replied.

Then JD walked back inside the cave, which made Buck called him, "JD wait a minute…"

JD turned back and waited.

"Josiah I'm impressed, although you are old you are the strongest man here." JD said to Josiah with a smile.

"See, at least someone is appreciated…" Josiah grinned.

"Who will help me inside?" JD asked them, as he already illuminated in his mind Chris – knowing that the man will not risking to relive his past.

"I'll join you kid." Vin replied to the young man.

"We will also join you when there will be more space." Josiah told him, knowing that he will leave only Chris behind.

Vin climbed as much as he leant in the big stones and then he was inside the cave, joined to the kid, hoping that they could reach Ezra in time, with hope that the gambler was… he should change it… hoping that the gambler is alive.

"We must hurry, Vin…" JD urged him as he walked faster.

Vin followed him till the point where the road was blocked.

"Ezra, are you there?" Vin asked but received nothing from the other side.

"I already tried that," JD told him and then he added, "I don't know if he is alive in there or if he is hurt, and that's killing me, cause I can't helping him."

Vin squeezed his should as he tried to give him support, and then they walked toward the pile of stones.

"Why did he walk so deeply inside the cave?" Vin asked him as he tried to remove one stone, hoping that it won't cost their life.

"Probably knowing that Chris won't dare to follow him inside." JD replied, as he helped him.

"Or might any of us." Vin suggested.

"We need to let him know that his words worth as any of us." JD told him.

"First we need to get Ezra out of here, and then we'll figure it out." Vin reminded him of the situation that they are.

Only a few stones left but they couldn't see Ezra.

When the last stone was removed, both of them keep on walking, until JD saw something, and the smell of blood was heavy in the air.

They have notice the red jacket beneath heavy rocks, but no Standish.

"He's under the rocks." JD said and hurried to remove each rock gently, not wish it to fall back at Ezra.

Vin helped him and few minutes later, they could see the battered body of the conman, and still there was no sign of life that came from Ezra.

"Vin… go and get Nathan," JD told him as he walked near Standish's body and knelt closer, he turned around and faced the man, "I think he's dead, get Nathan!"


	4. Chapter 4

Vin swallowed the lump as he stared at the gambler's body, he saw no movement of his chest rise and fall, but he couldn't even leave his spot, his legs seemed rooted to the ground.

"Vin, go now." JD urged him to move.

"Fine then, I'll go and get Nathan, you watch him." JD told him and left running toward the cave entrance.

Once he reached the opening, "Nathan brings your bag and hurry." JD urged the healer.

"JD what is it?" Buck asked his friend, as he noticed how tense he was getting into, and Buck feared the worst.

"It's Ezra…" JD replied but being cut by Josiah, "You found him, how is he?"

"Not good… I think that he is dead." JD replied.

"Nathan will bring him back from the dead." Buck slapped the healer on the shoulder.

"I certainly hope so…" JD said and then he searched for Chris with his eyes.

"Where’s Chris?" he asked as he didn't see him around.

"He's sitting in his car; I think that he's recollecting the death of his family." Buck replied.

"Be with him Buck; make sure that he won't drive in that state." JD advised, waiting for Nathan to get everything that he might be needed.

Buck nodded at him, and said, "Don't forget to let us know what his condition, ok?"

"I will, now go." JD replied, and sent the man away.

Nathan collected everything that he is needed and climbed through the wide hole, once he was on the other side of the cave, he followed the young man, almost running after him.

Vin still stood in the same spot that he was before, not dare to move.

Nathan walked toward Vin, and first checked on him; the man looked like he was in trance or something. 

The healer opened his bag and pulled the smelling powder, hopefully that the tracker will show some sign of life.

Vin seemed shaken from the smell that caught his nose, and then he found a face stared at him with worry.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked him, noticing the pale skin in front of him,

"Weak and worried, I guess." Vin replied as he stared at Ezra's blooded body.

"You'll be fine," he told to Vin and then he turned and face Ezra's limp body, and then he turned to face JD as he asked, "Did you move him?"

"I didn't move him." JD replied and waited for Nathan to check Ezra.

Nathan sighed heavily in the thick air, as he knelt beside Ezra.

He moved his hand to touch Ezra's neck, hope to feel at least a sign of life.

\--

_In the meanwhile, at Chris's car…_

Buck knocked on the window, caught Chris's attention; he opened the door, and sat in the seat near him and then he closed the door.

"Chris, how are you doing?" Buck asked as he observed his friend's face; noticed the tears that kept falling as new tears being seen.

"I've been better," Chris swallowed the lump down his throat, and wiped the tears with his sleeve, and then he asked, "Did JD found Ezra? Is he okay?"

"He did, but I don't know his condition, Nathan is there to help them." Buck replied still looking at his friend.

"Why is Nathan inside the cave?" Chris asked suspiciously, as he looked very serious as he asked the next question, "What is that you don't tell me?"

"Nathan is checking him out," Buck replied and then he added, "Don't you dare go there until we'll know all the facts, and if you want to show some support, I advise you to apologize Ezra and show him how much he is worth to our team."

"I will try to," Chris told him, and then he thanked to his friend, "Thank you Buck."

Buck then opened the door, and left the car. He turned around to ask Chris, "Are you not coming?"

"I will, give me some minutes." Chris replied.

Buck closed the door and left to help Josiah to remove all the heavy rocks that might threaten their friends.

Josiah kept removing the rocks, smiling as he noticed that only few left.

"How's it going?" Buck asked and helped the old man.

"Better, just few left, and then we can join them and see for ourselves how Ezra is doing." Josiah replied with worried.

"Let's do it fast."

Josiah nodded in agreement.

Few minutes later they walked inside, observing the cave, checking if there is any catch or threat of rocks falling at them as they continued in their path.

Soon they reached their friends, and saw Ezra.

Josiah asked the healer, "Is he going to be okay?" 

Nathan turned around and faced his friends, he sighed heavily before replying, "He will be in time."

"How badly is he hurt?" A new voice jumped them in surprise.

"C… Chris?" Buck asked as he noticed his friend shiver rather or fear or worried for Ezra.

"The one and only." Chris replied tried to smile, to break the tension.

"Consider that he has concussion, broken ribs, broken arm and leg, I'm assuming that he'll be all right in the next couple months." Nathan replied.

"What do you need?" Chris asked the healer.

"JD I need to use your laptop, to call for helicopter." Nathan turned to talk to the young man.

"Come along doc, the signal in the cave is very weak; the better for you to do it is outside of the cave."

Nathan left the cave accompany with JD in hurry; Ezra is in very bad condition, and considering the broken ribs, the healer assumed that the gambler has problem to breath correctly. He didn't dare to move him, not knowing if he is missing something as he quickly checks on him.

Once JD gave him his laptop, the young man couldn't stop himself from asking as he was too worried about Ezra's condition, and he had to ask, "Will he be all right?"

"He will be, I'll make sure that he'll get the best care from my friends at the hospital, and we'll always be in his room making sure not to leave him alone," Nathan replied and then he added, "He is still my friend, and I want him to stay."

"He better stays." JD said in agreement as he smiled.

Nathan kept typing in the laptop, and when he finished he gave it to JD.

"When the helicopter will be here?" JD asked with curious.

"About five minutes," Nathan replied and then he added, "I'll wait for them here, while you will be with the rest of the team inside, tell them not to move Ezra."

"I will tell them." With that JD left.

Five minutes later, Nathan lead the EMT's inside the cave where they observed Ezra.

Another five minutes later, Ezra was in the stretcher, with IV in his arm, and white bandage covered his head.

When they left the cave, and the EMT's were outside the cave, Nathan climbed the helicopter, and shouts that he'll call them and let them know in which hospital Ezra will be after he land.

They drove in two cars toward the hospital that Nathan said they placed Ezra – Mercury Hospital.

Once they arrived, they didn't see their friend anywhere, and Josiah walked toward the nurse section and asked if they could call for Nathan Jackson.

Nathan appeared with a doctor on his side toward his friends.

Chris could see the concern marked on his face and asked, "How really is he?"

"He has internal injuries, which we managed to stop. He has both legs broken, his right arm is broken, and he's got a concussion." Nathan replied, as he stated all the facts.

"When can we see him?" Josiah asked as he noticed how edgy Chris was as the man almost hugs the chair.

"We better wait to see how he will pass the night, and then, I believe that you can see him." The doctor beside Nathan replied.

"Thank you doctor." Buck thanked him.

"What should we do till then?" JD asked.

"Go home and get some sleep, I'll stay with Nathan." Chris replied.

"I'm going home too Chris, but I'll be back later," Nathan told him and then he added, "You should take some rest too."

"Who is going to watch Ezra?" Chris asked.

"The good doctors of course." Nathan replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Few Hours Later…_

Chris sat on the empty chair beside Ezra, as he watched the young man, almost all his body covered with white bondage, and has lots of tubes and catheter.

See the man like this faced him that he was the cause for this, and yet he reminds to himself that it wasn't his fault that the man entered the cave, but he recalled the last conversation that he made with the gambler before he entered the cave as it haunts his mind, as he could hear the pain through his voice.

_"Ezra get outside the cave, it's not safe." Chris asked from him._

_"Or what you'll do? Shoot me?" Ezra mattered to him, and then he added with defeated shoulders, "Go ahead, end my misery, because I'm letting go from the pain as I had enough."_

_"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Chris asked him as he wished he could see the man's eyes._

_"You did in some way…" Ezra replied and walked deeper in the cave, care not of what will happen to him._

_"How? What exactly did I do to you?" Chris asked._

_"Sometimes words and acts hurt more than taking a beating or bullets." Ezra replied, and glad that the darkness hide the beautiful figure in front of him._

_"Ezra, don't you go away from me…" Chris said, receiving nothing from the other man._

Did the man love him? Was that because he has a feeling for him?

There was only one that can answers it, and the man was still not responsive, as the gambler didn't wake up yet, and the doctors are concerned.

"You are going to be all right." Chris holds Ezra's pale hand, never letting go.

"Is he really going to be all right?" Buck asked him.

"He will be," Chris replied and then he added, "I think that he and I need to speak privately when he will feel all right, and won't run away from me again."

"You know Chris, I think that both of you need to speak and share your feeling toward each other." Buck agreed as he smiled.

"How do you know?" Chris looked surprised by the comment.

"I have eyes Chris, I know what I saw going between you two."

"Thank you Buck," Chris thanked him and then he added, "I just hope that he does feel the same."

"He does, at least I'm sure that he is." Buck told him with a grin.

"I think that it's no secret that Ezra might have a feeling for you, I mean I saw the way that he is looking at you at some situation that we had, the joy, and the real smile that he puts on his face, and I do believe that the gambler is falling in love with you, and you quite wrecked his soul." JD said as he walked behind Buck.

"The kid is right Chris." Buck smiled at the tech.

"You have to ask him once he is in the right mind, and not pushing you away." JD advised.

"I will try to do that, once he will be okay," Chris nodded and glad that he has such supporting friends and then he added, "You can be sure that I won't let him out of my sight."

"You hear that Ezra, you better heal, because Chris is going to change for good." Buck squeezed Ezra's palm as he leant to whisper at the man's ear.

\--

_24 hours later…_

Ezra opened his eyes.

All the gambler could see was black, simply nothing but black, something was definitely wrong.

Someone touched his hand, calling for him; he couldn't speak because of the ventilator in his mouth, and then another voice telling him to calm down.

Ezra felt so lost and growing panic of not seeing anything.

"Ezra, Ez… can you hear me?" Chris asked, forgot that the man couldn't speak, he added, "Nod your head if you do."

Ezra could hear voices, calling for him. He panicked since that were nothing he could do to stop the pain, he could feel the heat, yet all he could see was darkness and that was the main thing that been killing him inside.

The fact that he couldn't see the beautiful man that he was in love with; it kills him inside, breaking his heart into small pieces. 

He nods his head slightly as the machines let him.

"That's good Ez, I am glad that you can hear me," Chris sighed in relief and then he added, "I'm going to tell the doctor that you are awake and get this thing out of your mouth."

Ezra nodded, wished at least to see Chris, he could feel a tear slipping from his eye, for the loss of sight.

Chris sighed in relief when he saw the doctor and the nurse working to get this thing out of Ezra's mouth.

"You better drink some water, if you want to say something." The doctor told Ezra, and helped him drink it as he noticed of something wrong.

The doctor was satisfied to see the patient drinking all the water in the glass, though something was defiantly wrong, something in the man's eyes; Ezra, that was the patient name, didn't even focused on him at any movement that he did, not even with the glass of water.

"Is there something wrong young man?" The doctor asked, and noticed that his patient is trying to find where he stood.

"Ez…?" Chris asked, worried about his friend.

"It seems that I can't see, am I going to be blind all my life, doctor…?" Ezra asked, turning his head around try to find the source of the voice.

Ezra felt useless; knowing that now Chris won't even look at him, how could he be use to them?

What a blind man can do to help his team mates?

"Forgive me for not introducing myself to you, young man," The doctor replied and added, "My name is doctor Harris, and for the other question, we need to run some tests, and there is one percent that your sight will be back, it can happened due trauma and shock, you just need to stay calm and patience about it."

"Thank you doctor Harris." Ezra thanked the doctor and closed his eyes.

"I suppose that it was too much for him, we'll be back later to check on him." The doctor said and notifies the nurse about the tests that Ezra should need to take.


End file.
